


Vanilla massage

by Miizurichan



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, request by anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has been hiding a little secret from Akashi for a few months. He knows it's bad, but he doesn't want to worry his lover. What will his lover do when he finally finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla massage

**Author's Note:**

> I made a requests post on tumblr a while ago, and i'm finally starting on the requests!   
> This one was for akakuro and Kuroko getting backpains from working as a kindergarten teacher and Akashi finding out and giving him a backrub/massage. I tweaked it a little bit but I hope the person who asked for it will like it!   
> enjoy!

As a kindergarten teacher, there were many things Kuroko had to watch out for. He especially had to watch anything and everything the kids did. For Kuroko, that wasn’t too much of an issue, but he noticed it whenever he got home. 

It started a few months ago after he had put one of the youngest kids to sleep and an older kid had jumped on his back, asking for a piggyback ride. It didn’t hurt at the moment, but a few weeks after that he could feel the pain radiating through his spine. 

That was months ago and he still hadn’t told Akashi. He wasn’t sure why, maybe he just believed it would pass by itself. No, he figured it was because he didn’t want to worry Akashi. 

Hiding things from that man was difficult, especially after he had gotten some suspicions. Kuroko figured he had noticed something was wrong weeks ago, but needed to confirm it to himself first. Any day now. Any day he could be confronted with it. 

Kuroko honestly wasn’t sure what he’d answer if it came up, but as he didn’t want to worry Akashi, he’d probably deny it. He knew he had an issue that needed help, but he was dead set on keeping it to himself. 

\---------

The following weekend it proved hard to conceal the pain he felt in his back anymore. Kuroko had nothing he needed to do, neither did Akashi, but the issue first made itself present at night. 

Akashi wasn’t a huge cuddler, but he did like to spoon and hold around Kuroko when they slept. That was an issue for Kuroko, as touch made his backache even more.

When they were about to sleep night to Saturday, Kuroko knew he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

The pained sound that had escaped his lips when Akashi pulled him close to himself and wrapped an arm around his waist made Kuroko sure of that. 

Akashi had tensed up before he had sat up and looked down at Kuroko. “Kuroko… does your back hurt?” The tone of his voice is worried, but Kuroko knows it holds no room for lies. 

Although it pains him, he turns over to rest on his back. “Yes. I meant to tell you, but your Shogi tournament…” Kuroko frowns slightly, only to get a sigh and a headshake from Akashi. “That tournament ended two months ago, Kuroko. Have you felt pain since then?” Akashi looks at Kuroko with a look that surprises Kuroko greatly. 

He looks completely and utterly worried, but his gaze is soft. It’s so soft that Kuroko almost wonders if it’s really Akashi that’s looking at him. “I’ve had pain come and go for the past three and a half months.” Kuroko closes his eyes slowly and only feels the bed shift as Akashi gets up. 

“Akashi?” 

When he doesn’t answer, Kuroko can’t help but open his eyes to find his lover. When he does find him, he comes out from the bathroom. In his hands are two different massage oils and Kuroko is about to open his mouth to protest but Akashi stops him. 

“Please, Kuroko. Just let me massage you a bit so you can feel better.” He sighs and walks slowly over to the side of the bed that Kuroko is laying on. “Will you let me take care of you, Kuroko?” 

Kuroko knows very well that he hates worrying Akashi, but when it’s something like this, he can’t say no.

Kuroko takes a deep breath and rolls over to his back slowly. It pains him to the point where he can’t keep back a small groan, but once he’s laying still on his stomach, the pain eases a bit. “Go ahead then.” 

The mattress shifts under Akashi’s weight as he climbs up on the bed to sit with one leg on either side of Kuroko. “Alright, but first; Do you want the vanilla or the strawberry massage oil?” 

Kuroko doesn’t even hesitate to answer vanilla and judging by the small chuckle from Akashi, he’s not surprised. 

Akashi is quite thankful for the fact that he and Kuroko slept only in their underwear, as it made it easier just to start massaging Kuroko right away. 

He started at his upper back and worked through the knots there and on his shoulders first. Knowing Kuroko almost like the back of his own hand, he knew to be gentle, yet firm at first. 

Since Kuroko wasn’t very loud in anything to begin with, Akashi had to strain his ears slightly to hear if he massaged right or wrong. He was very sure it was going to his advantage because Kuroko was slowly turning to putty under his hands. 

The further down his back Akashi got and the more muscle knots he removed, the more he could feel Kuroko relaxing. 

By the time Akashi had gotten all the way down to the bottom of Kuroko’s spine, something was different. Something almost odd. 

Akashi got off Kuroko as gently as he could and moved to look at his gentle lover’s face. “Tetsuya?” His voice is low, soft, because he can almost tell what has happened. 

When he only gets a muffled groan in reply, he’s sure of it. His gentle lover had fallen asleep during his massage. 

A small smile settles on his face as he leans forward to kiss Kuroko’s temple gently. “I hope you sleep well, my love.” 

After stroking a few strands of hair away from Kuroko’s face, Akashi stands up and goes to find some tissues to clean the oil up with. 

When Kuroko’s back was clean, Akashi felt himself getting sleepier by the second as he moved toward the bed. As he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, he could feel Kuroko snuggling up to his side. 

Breathing out relieved, Akashi relaxed completely and curled an arm around Kuroko’s waist. 

While he was upset about Kuroko hiding this for so long, he couldn’t stay mad. He was too relieved over his massage working and the hope that Kuroko was feeling better in the morning. He was definitely going to dote on him for a while to make sure.


End file.
